


Everything is Different, Nothing has Changed

by CactuarTamer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactuarTamer/pseuds/CactuarTamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither had realized at first, when things had begun to feel different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Different, Nothing has Changed

　Twilight; and though the sun had sunk below the horizon, the sky was still lit with a vague glow. Usopp leaned over the edge of the crow's nest, his head propped up on one hand. Below on the half-lit deck he saw a yellow dot enthusiastically convey what he supposed was desert and coffee to an orange dot that was situated on a bench to the side. Like clockwork; was it 7: 30 already? He stood, stretching a bit, and returned to scanning the horizon. Really, he shouldn't complain, right? Considering the kind of life he led, any time not spent dangling before the jaws of death was a blessing. A little predictability was nice, but still, these last few weeks without an island in sight were beginning to get...unbearably dull.  
  
　　　　He'd been musing like that for a while when the ropes of the rigging which led to the crow's nest creaked, the noise shaking him out of his thoughts. He moved to the other side to make room for the person who was climbing up. A minute passed, and Sanji appeared over the edge of the railing, dropping a parcel to the floor with a clunk and hauling himself in after it.  
  
　　　　"So, what's it tonight?" Usopp asked.  
  
　　　　"Spiced cider." Sanji said, without raising his eyes from where he was busily extracting two cups and a carefully wrapped bottle from the parcel. The ember on the end of his ever-present cigarette flared a bit brighter as he inhaled.  
  
　　　　"Sounds good."  
  
　　　　Sanji poured the hot liquid into the cups and offered one to Usopp, who took it, helping Sanji to his feet. For a while they both just stood, leaning on the railing and looking out to sea. Usopp took a drink of his cider. It had become a comfortable ritual, this. Sanji would come up to take the next watch, and they'd share a drink before Usopp headed back down to the deck.  
  
　　　　Usopp wasn't sure just when or exactly how it had started. Maybe he'd asked to try some of Sanji's drink when they were changing watch one day. Maybe Sanji had offered. All he knew was, one day, Sanji'd just started showing up with two cups, and the overlap between their two turns at watch had gotten a bit longer. By now it was just a familiar part of the routine.  
  
　　　　There was a loud crash from the deck below, followed by a mild commotion. A tiny straw hat was laughing in a loud voice and the orange dot seemed to be having some kind of an argument with a green one, though it was impossible to make out the words. Usopp and Sanji exchanged a bemused look.  
  
　　　　Quirking an eyebrow and tilting his head toward the disturbance below, Sanji proceeded to demonstrate his idea of what Zoro's face must surely look like right now. Without missing a beat, Usopp responded with his best Luffy impression. The impromptu skit dissolved into loud bursts of laughter in less than a minute. So loud, in fact, that they were quickly obliged stifle it and duck below the railing when they attracted the attention of the three standing below.  
  
　　　　They'd sat there, backs against the side of the crow's nest, for a few moments afterward trying (in vain) to stop laughing, and casting each other conspiratorial glances out of the corners of their eyes every couple of seconds. By and by Usopp finished his cider and headed down, waving goodnight to Sanji and sharing one last round of stifled laughter as he disappeared over the edge of the crow's nest.  
　　　　  
　　　　~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
　　　　  
　　　　Sanji was up pretty early, as usual, and found himself, oddly enough, to be in a good mood. He couldn't quite figure out what the source of his high spirits was, but he'd grinned as he walked to the galley all the same. He was in such a charitable mood, he hadn't even bothered to wake up that idiot swordsman whom for some reason was slumped over the dining table, asleep. Instead, he went straight behind the counter and started getting things ready for breakfast.  
  
　　　　His mind wandered as he put the kettle on for the morning pot of coffee, and he found himself thinking ahead to the night's watch. What drink should he bring this time? Flavored hot chocolate or a new blend of tea, maybe? He'd think of something. The whistle from the kettle brought him out of his reverie and he fixed two cups of coffee, carrying them out to Nami and Robin, who were enjoying their early morning reading of a newspaper and a reference book, respectively.  
  
　　　　"Did something good happen? You seem awfully happy this morning." Nami asked, raising an eyebrow as she lifted the cup to her lips.  
  
　　　　Mildly surprised by the question, a beat passed before he answered with a smile and a charming, "Of course I'm _always_ happy when I'm serving you, Nami-san"  
  
　　　　Nami simply eyed him with just a hint incredulous bemusement and went back to her paper.  
  
　　　　No sooner had he returned to the kitchen and set the first of the food to sizzling in the frying pan than Luffy appeared in the room, seemingly summoned by the sound. He'd thrown open the door with bang and a loud, "SANJI! Is the food done?!" And when the only response had been an exasperated sigh, he'd seated himself at the counter to begin negotiations for some early breakfast as only Luffy could.  
  
　　　　"Pleeeeaaaassssse?!"  
  
　　　　Sanji groaned and considered waking up the sleeping idiot just to distract himself from the one seated at his counter. Slapping Luffy's reaching hands with the spatula, he'd just about decided to throw a colander at Marimo's head when the door swung open again.  
  
　　　　"Morning!" Usopp called as he walked in, pouring himself a cup of coffee at the counter and heading for an empty seat a bit across from the swordsman.  
  
　　　　Thank. GOD.  
  
　　　　"Usopp!" Sanji said, probably a little too enthusiastically, "You're, uhm, up early today..."  
  
　　　　"Yeah, I just didn't feel like sleeping late today. Need help with anything?"  
  
　　　　"Actually, I'm just--" Sanji brandished a whisk in Luffy's general direction. "I'm just about done, but could you take these to the table?" he said, motioning with his elbow towards the plates of food on the side of the stove. ‘And guard them!' he added, with a look.  
  
　　　　Usopp actually laughed, to Sanji's annoyance, but he set his coffee down and retrieved the plates as asked. Sanji finished up the food, and carried the last plate to the table, shouting to let everyone know breakfast was ready. In short order everyone filtered into the kitchen and took their seats. Sanji made sure to wake Zoro before sitting down to eat.  
　　　　  
　　　　~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
　　　　  
　　　　"Oi, Marimo, this isn't your damn bed!" a sturdy kick to the bottom of Zoro's chair ignited the initial skirmish in the daily regimen of bickering between the two men. Usopp rolled his eyes in mock exasperation and Nami and Robin shot each other sideways glances of mild amusement as everyone got down to the business of securing some small portion of food against Luffy's grasp.  
  
　　　　He idly warded off the rubber hand creeping towards his plate with a fork, taking a bite of his food. It was pretty good. Delicious, actually, but that was no surprise when you had Sanji cooking for you. When breakfast was over he really ought to ask what was in these things. He glanced over at where Sanji sat, still trading barbs with Zoro between mouthfuls of food, and felt for the first time in what seemed like quite a while, that he was looking forward to the day.  
  
　　　　Usopp lingered at the table toward the end of the meal. Usually he would have been more impatient to get to work, but right now he found himself in a strangely leisurely mood.  
  
　　　　"Ah, you can just leave those there, I'll take care of it," Sanji said, turning to speak as Usopp carried a stack of breakfast dishes behind the counter.  
  
　　　　"Nah, it's no problem. I don't really have anything I need to do right now, anyway," he replied, picking up a dishcloth. When Sanji opened his mouth to protest, Usopp cut him off, launching immediately back into the conversation.  
  
　　　　"Those fried things this morning were great, what was in them?" He said, picking up a dish and drying it off with the cloth. Sanji sighed slightly and turned back to the sink in resignation, apparently ceding the dispute about dishes. But he began to describe the recipe nevertheless. He'd been experimenting with some of the vegetables they'd gotten at the last island. It was actually pretty interesting, kind of like chemistry Usopp supposed. Setting a newly dried plate down on the counter, he asked another question.  
  
　　　　It was hard not to notice how Sanji cheered up when he spoke about cooking. His voice was animated and he was smiling so... brightly as he turned to hand Usopp another dish for drying, all the while explaining the individual merits of different types of flour and ‘ _really_ ,' he thought as he heard himself asking another question, ‘ _really?_ ' ‘ Since when was flour this fascinating?'  
  
　　　　The kitchen had gotten a great deal warmer than it had been at breakfast. Usopp glanced around. Maybe Sanji was slow-cooking something for lunch? Whatever it was, he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable because of it and he was glad when the next plate Sanji handed him was the last one. He dried it off, drawing a hand across his forehead after he did so. How _did_ Sanji get used to this temperature, in here cooking all the time?  
  
　　　　He (maybe too hurriedly) excused himself to get some air. Sanji waved him off with a casual goodbye, still smiling that... vibrant smile he'd had on for a while now and somehow at that moment Usopp had forgotten to watch where he was walking, his own goodbye cut off as he tripped on the doorframe and executed a less-than-graceful exit onto the deck.  
  
　　　　The door to the galley swung closed behind him, and Usopp pulled himself to his feet, feeling rather unsettled. His face still felt hot even in the cool breeze on deck.  
  
　　　　He nervously rested a hand on his forehead. Maybe he was coming down with something, and...And more importantly!--Yes, he reminded himself with some effort--More importantly, he had work to do. Yeah... he'd feel better the sooner he got down to work. He just needed something (something _else_ ) to occupy his thoughts with.  
　　　　  
　　　　~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
　　　　  
　　　　Even though his good spirits had been almost completely soured by his morning ‘disagreement' with Zoro, Sanji felt, as he finished straightening up the kitchen that he was in an even better mood than before. It was nice to have a chance to really...talk. He actually hummed a bit to himself as he went over the counter one last time, before starting preparations for lunch.  
  
　　　　That day passed quickly, and uneventfully. Lunch was leisurely and people came and went as they pleased. The galley wasn't all that crowded. Brooke, Franky and Robin were having a discussion about nothing in particular at the dining table, but Nami and Usopp had both taken lunch back to eat at their respective workplaces and Zoro didn't seem like he was going to show up at all. Probably asleep, Sanji supposed. Chopper and Luffy had been the first in and the first to leave, apparently occupied by some new game of Luffy's creation that would, Sanji predicted without much reservation, result in _some_ minor disaster or another.  
  
　　　　Afterwards, Sanji went outside to take a break before he got started on Nami's daily Late-Afternoon-Refreshing-Beverage-and-Light-Snack. It may have been dull, sailing without an island in sight for days on end, he reflected, but at the very least the weather had been nothing short of gorgeous the entire time. Standing in the sun and stretching, he headed towards his accustomed spot when he caught sight of Usopp, who had apparently decided to take advantage of the great weather to sit out on the deck while he worked.  
  
　　　　 Worked so intently, apparently, that he didn't notice when Sanji walked up to him.  
  
　　　　 "Hey." Sanji said, in a relaxed voice.  
  
　　　　 Usopp started with a yelp, nearly spilling the contents of the beakers he'd been measuring out. "S-Sanji!"  
  
　　　　Sanji laughed to himself, crossing to the other side of Usopp's workspace and crouching to look at the current project. Today, it seemed, he was making ammunition. Sanji thought he recognized the ones he was working on at the moment.  
  
　　　　"So those are..." he paused, "...the ones that make smoke, right?"  
  
　　　　 "Yeah--"  
  
　　　　 For some reason, Sanji thought, Usopp seemed more...nervous?...than usual. He'd always been a little excitable, but he seemed on edge for some reason, and he hadn't looked up from his chemicals even once since Sanji'd come over.  
  
　　　　"So how does that work, anyway? Do you just fill them with that stuff?" Sanji said, motioning at the beaker in Usopp's hand.  
  
　　　　There was an almost imperceptible pause before the answer "Well, no, this stuff won't do anything on it's own," He said, swirling the liquid in the beaker Sanji had indicated.  
  
　　　　"Then?" Sanji started to say  
  
　　　　"It's just half of the formula. You need a catalyst, too." Usopp picked up a mortar with some kind of powder in it, looking up for the first time since the conversation had started. "See, when you mix these two you get a pretty good reaction..."  
  
　　　　As he continued his explanation, it was clear that Usopp seemed to have relaxed at any rate. He was smiling by the time he showed Sanji the inner compartments in the capsule that kept the chemicals from meeting until impact. He was gesturing animatedly by the time he had launched into an (Sanji suspected, rather heavily embellished) account of how he'd developed his own superb! one of a kind! and highly sought after! formula.  
  
　　　　All this chemistry stuff was actually pretty interesting. It was kind of like cooking, Sanji supposed. And, it was hard not to notice how Usopp lit up when he talked about his weapons. He always threw himself into it when he was telling a story, but somehow it seemed different now. There was something there, beyond just his usual bluster and showmanship. It seemed like his eyes were so much more... vivid than usual, he thought as Usopp looked up at him again, explaining the properties of the mixture he was currently holding.  
  
　　　　Sanji tugged absently at his collar. Standing here in the sun so long was beginning to get pretty uncomfortable. He excused himself in what was really a regrettable amount of haste, saying that he had to get started on dinner, and started to head back to the kitchen. Usopp said ‘see you,' waving him off and looking over his shoulder one last time with that...vibrant look in his eyes as he did. Sanji only nodded in reply, though it didn't have quite the nonchalance he'd been going for, and strode off, not stopping until the cool safety of the galley.  
  
　　　　He sunk back, leaning against the smooth wood of the door the moment it clicked shut behind him. He was having a little trouble processing this. It was hardly an exaggeration to say that he fell in (and almost immediately out) of love fairly often. Everyone needed a hobby, he supposed, and his (extremely) numerous and frequent trysts were certainly an enjoyable pastime.  
  
　　　　But, Usopp? Sanji knew enough to identify what he was feeling right now. It had taken him off-guard in almost every way; the suddenness of the realization, the intensity of the feeling and the identity of its target. Still, it was unmistakable. Familiar. What wasn't familiar at all was the hesitance; he felt so...unsure. He took a deep breath and walked behind the counter, starting preparations for dinner in earnest. Work to take his mind off things. He would think about it later.  
　　　　  
　　　　~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
　　　　  
At least the weather had been nice, thought Usopp as he packed the last of the completed tabasco-stars and smoke-stars into the small drawers clustered around his main work area. He'd gotten a lot done today, he noted with satisfaction as he straightened up a few scattered items. He hadn't even stopped for longer than it took to bring back something to eat from the galley at around lunchtime; productivity fueled, as it was, by a powerful desire to keep his mind off of... other things. Powerful, and pretty much futile it seemed, Usopp thought, as said other things had come waltzing up in a rather conversational mood just as he was starting work on the smoke-stars.  
  
　　　　Pursing his lips a little he began unpacking tools and beakers from the afternoon and sorting them back into their respective nooks. He'd felt a moment of awkwardness at that. But it was only a moment, because once he'd begun to explain the construction of his smoke bombs (and the super high quality one of a kind and highly prized formula that he himself had developed) to someone (well, someone kind of _normal_ ) who actually seemed... _interested_ it was hard to keep worrying about anything. By the time Sanji had said goodbye and gone off to cook dinner, Usopp might not have sorted everything out in his head, but he was happy enough to just deal with it later.  
  
　　　　Later, it seemed, had come all too soon. No matter how many times he thought about it, he couldn't come to an answer. He had no experience with this kind of thing, living in that little village his whole life. The only person he'd ever felt...like this...about was Kaya. But no, that was wrong; it was different, wasn't it? It was probably something else... friendship, admiration...It was no wonder, though, he thought... Sanji was just such a cool guy. Easy going and confident; real confidence, not bravado, and even so he wasn't in your face about it, it was just the way he was. It was there, in ever little action he made, like the way he moved or the nonchalant way he had of saying...just about anything.  
  
　　　　Usopp set the last of the bottles into its place with an air of finality, tense fingers curled around the neck of it for just a moment longer than was strictly necessary. Then he stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out to take his turn at watch. Taking a deep breath as he crossed into the air outside, he looked out over the railing. The evening was clear and cool and the line between the sky and the sea was a stark contrast, dark waters and fading blue light. He smiled.  
  
　　　　The waxing moon had long since begun to creep across the sky by the time Usopp heard the ropes of the rigging groan and saw Sanji's head appear above the edge of the crow's nest. He began to unpack the beverages as soon as he'd climbed inside.  
  
　　　　"Evening! What's it tonight?" Usopp said, coming over from where he'd been standing when Sanji arrived.  
  
　　　　"Not sure what you'd call it, just thought I'd try something new," Sanji answered, passing a cup to Usopp and allowing himself to be helped to his feet.  
  
　　　　They took their usual positions, leaning against the edge of the crow's nest and looking out across the still ocean. Usopp felt a little of the anxiety that hovered on the edge of his mind start to crowd in on him, standing as he was so near to the source of it all. Then, he took a sip of his drink and found his brief slide into melancholy abruptly halted.  
  
　　　　"This stuff is great! What's in it?" He exclaimed.  
  
　　　　Sanji lit up a little.  
  
　　　　"Honey, jam, cinnamon, water, a bit of red wine..." he ticked out ingredients with his fingers as he spoke. "Bring to a boil over a medium flame, and whisk occasionally," he added one of those vaguely poetic gestures he liked to use when he talked about cooking. Usopp smiled into his cup, nodding as he listened, holding the warm beverage with both hands as he leaned on the railing beside Sanji, who continued to talk about the drink.  
  
　　　　The air that night was clear and it had the distinctive crisp feel of an autumn island to it. They were probably getting close to land, Usopp reflected, with just a bit of regret over the likely imminent end of the lazy routine they'd enjoyed for the last several weeks. He sighed, and the sound of it in contrast to a sudden and unexpected silence startled him.  
  
　　　　Usopp realized Sanji had stopped talking and looked up. Sanji was just...looking at him. The cook opened his mouth as if he was going to say something and closed it almost immediately. He'd done this about two more times before Usopp decided he really _should_ say something because Sanji didn't look so good and this was starting to get...weird.  
  
　　　　"Hey, are you OK?" There was no answer.  
  
　　　　 "...Because you actually look kind of weird, and maybe you're coming down with something?" He was just talking now and since Sanji didn't seem to be willing or able to say anything in reply, he felt compelled to _keep_ talking.  
  
　　　　"You should probably talk to Chopper about it. I mean, you know, I'd love to diagnose you myself, I happen to have extensive medical expertise, actually... in fact, once, when I was 3 months into a harrowing adventure on the vast and mysterious island of...."  
  
　　　　The words died on his tongue. W-was Sanji getting _closer_ , or was it his imagination? He took a deep breath and gathered himself to launch into the story again.  
  
　　　　"...island of Deminice, which..."  
  
　　　　--OK, he was _definitely_ getting closer. Usopp leaned back a bit on the railing and glanced anxiously to the sides. He could feel the blood rushing to his face again, and his mouth was still hanging slightly open in a nervous grin that seemed to be the only expression his face was capable of producing at the moment.  
  
　　　　"...which..."  
  
　　　　Sanji shifted just a bit, leaning in to close the distance between them, and--and then Sanji stopped. Stopped with inches between them and blond bangs falling down to touch Usopp's forehead, Stopped just when his arm had crept across the railing to brush against Usopp's own; Stopped, and when he looked at Sanji's eye, what he saw reflected there appeared suddenly and changed from hesitance to doubt to something bordering on panic in the space of an instant. Sanji started to pull away, started to say that he was sorry--  
  
　　　　 _What are you_ doing _, you--_  
  
　　　　Usopp's inner voice of reason didn't even have time to finish the sentence, because Usopp's hand reached out to grip Sanji's arm and he leaned up before Sanji could pull away, closing the distance between them himself.  
　　　　  
　　　　Their lips met and it was fumbling and awkward absolutely nothing like he'd imagined it would be. He meant, it was nothing like he would have imagined it to be if he had ever imagined what it would be like to kiss Sanji. Which, of course, he hadn't ever done, because--oh my god, he was _kissing Sanji,_ and it tasted of wine and cigarettes and was over far, far too soon.  
  
　　　　Only mere seconds and they parted, as awkwardly as they'd come together in the first place, each trying and failing miserably to affect a casual manner while they both, as if by some sort of unspoken agreement, settled back into their original positions on the railing, eyes fixed rigidly out to sea.  
  
　　　　The silence stretched between them after that. It went on for a long time, thoughtful and thick with meaning but not, somehow, unpleasant.  
　　　　  
　　　　"Sanji..."  
　　　　"Usopp..." Sanji had turned at the same time, their words overlapping in a strange kind of harmony.  
  
　　　　"I--"  
　　　　"I--"  
  
　　　　This time, they just stared at each other for a few seconds, before grins appeared and spread slowly across both their faces until they were smiling widely, lips pressed tight together to keep from laughing, an effort which ultimately proved futile, because, really, nothing had changed.  
  
　　　　So they laughed, Sanji with both hands on the rail, shoulders shaking from it, and Usopp leaning on his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open. It went on for quite some time, sometimes subsiding to sporadic giggling before a conspiratorial glance or amusing comment from one or the other sent them both back into fits of laughter. And it wasn't strange, it wasn't awkward; It was close and spontaneous and just so _them_ ; because, really, nothing had changed at all.  
  
　　　　Usopp began to regale Sanji with another story, of a remarkably similar incident that had once happened to him while he was sailing with his legions in the west--because what was better than an epic tale at a time like this? When he wound up in a fit of coughing after downing the last of his drink at once in a hasty and impromptu toast to the hero of his tale, Sanji just rolled his eyes poured them both another drink--and it was just like it always was, because, really, nothing had changed at all between them.  
  
　　　　So, if they were standing just a bit closer than usual; If they held each other's eyes for longer; If there was maybe something a little different, a little more, to the way they said ‘goodnight' ; If Sanji's hand lingered a bit longer than usual on his own when he helped Usopp over the railing to the rigging... well, then all of that was OK. Because, really, nothing had changed; nothing _had_ to change at all between them.  
  
　　　　~~~~***~~~~  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been languishing in the depths of Ygallery for years after I wrote it as a Secret Santa gift for purplepen on LJ. Ah, LJ, that certainly brings back memories. Anyway, I've recently started getting back into San/Uso stuff so I decided to dig out my old fic. This is pretty much the only fanfic of mine that's ever seen the light of day.


End file.
